


Light a flame in me

by Ineedvan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smoke Sesh, pls this is a joke, smoking buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineedvan/pseuds/Ineedvan
Summary: Lucas and Jungwoo’s feelings towards each other are set ablaze
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Light a flame in me

“Got a light Lucas?”

“Yea here you go Jungwoo”

*coughing noises*

**Author's Note:**

> This is a joke bye-  
> Check out my other nct stories ;)


End file.
